1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mechanical actuating mechanisms, and more particularly to an actuating mechanism connected between a driving member and a driven member for power transmission therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical actuating mechanism, a shaft is used for connecting between a driving member, such as a motor, and a driven member, such as a load for power transmission. A shaft which connects the motor (usually called a driving shaft) is connected with a shaft which connects the load (usually called a driven shaft) via pulleys or gears. When the driving shaft and the driven shaft are required to be collinear and rotate at the same speed, a coupling for connecting the driving shaft and the driven shaft together is often needed. However, the coupling is an additional connecting element, which not only increases the cost of the actuating mechanism but also increases a weight of the actuating mechanism.
What is called for, then, is an actuating mechanism which can overcome the limitations described.